


IDFC

by sochicshu



Series: My (G)I-DLE Oneshots [4]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Art, F/F, Kissing, Lime, One Shot, Oneshot, Romance, Urban Fantasy, mishu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sochicshu/pseuds/sochicshu
Summary: in a world where you can block people in real life, their bodies look like a snow screen to each other. can't touch, hear or smell. miyeon never needed this in her life and never got blocked, except once. now she sees that one across the street.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Series: My (G)I-DLE Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863580
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	IDFC

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sochicshu)  
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/sochicshu)

"shuhua?"

"mhm?"

"it's green, go, go!"

"oh okay!"

shuhua didn't notice the green light because her gaze was fixed on that blocked person. she has blocked many people by now. yet whenever she sees one of them, she thinks, _'is that her?'_ and gets excited. now her heartbeat quickened when she saw one of them again.

"actually, there is a reason we came here. this exhibition is my friend's first exhibition. i'll introduce you to her." minnie says as they crosses the street.

shuhua turns to minnie and says "i was wondering why we came to an art exhibition opening for no reason."

miyeon had gone out to make a phone call. she saw them just as she was about to get back to the gallery. now she panics and turns around when minnie and shuhua approaches the door. she waits there until they enter the gallery. it might be someone else, but that is very unlikely because miyeon has been always kind to everyone and never argued with anyone.

_i'm sure it's her_

after closing the umbrella, with minnie opening the door for her, shuhua enters inside, and minnie follows her. then, she gasps from the beauty of the view.

"wow, she is really something else."

shuhua smiles, "is there something between you and this girl?"

"what? no, we are just friends. she's so sweet, i'm sure you'll like her."

"well then, where is this 'just friend'?"

minnie looks around, but she can't see miyeon. because miyeon is thinking outside about how to go there and face her.

_with minnie?_

this is going to be very strange, especially for minnie, and miyeon doesn't want to put her and herself in this situation. but on the one hand, it is obvious that she can't leave her first exhibition. she takes a deep breath to calm down and exhales slowly. then she thinks there is nothing to be afraid of and gathers herself. she puts her mask in her bag and heads to the door. when she enters, she sees them looking over one of her works. she is determined to keep her cool.

minnie looks around again and when she sees miyeon, she waves with a big smile. shuhua looks at whom minnie is waving and her eyes widens when she sees that blocked person.

"is that her?"

"yes, come on!"

"minnie, wait!"

without listening to shuhua, minnie grabs her arm tightly and quickly drags her towards miyeon. miyeon has a sweet smile on her face. minnie lets go of shuhua and hugs miyeon.

"baby i'm amazed, your works are beyond great. and by the way," says minnie, then holds shuhua's hand, who is standing a little behind her, and pulls her forward, "miyeon, this is my roommate, shuhua. shuhua, this is miyeon."

 _miyeon... MIYEON?!_ as soon as shuhua hears this, she feels her stomach in her mouth. she looks at the girl, and all she can see is her clothes. they can't even hear each other's voices, so the atmosphere gets very awkward. miyeon is not very surprised, she knew it. even though something's boiling inside her, she bows her head very calmly and turns to minnie.

"minnie, i'll be honest. i'm blocked by your friend."

"eh?" she looks at shuhua with confused eyes, "shuhua why?"

shuhua guesses what miyeon is talking about.

"you know i block anyone who bothers me."

"what on earth could she have done to bother you?"

"what does she say?" miyeon asks.

"she says she blocked you 'cause you bothered her."

"uh, tell her i'm sorry."

"i don't know what happened, but we can figure it out. i know both of you, you're not bad people." minnie says and looks at shuhua again, "so i want you to unblock her now."

shuhua feels like her heart is going to explode. she remembers touching miyeon's face, hugging tight, giving her small, little kisses at the corner of her mouth. it's been a long time since she last saw her.

"...please?" minnie begs.

"okay, just for you." shuhua says.

she raises her hand, makes some geometric signs in the air, and their visual reappear to each other. shuhua excuses herself to go to the restroom as soon as she sees miyeon. she quickly leaves them and goes down the hallway to the restroom.

minnie grabs a glass of champagne from the server passing by, "so..." she takes a sip and continues, "what's up?"

"i'll be right back." says miyeon and leaves minnie there.

miyeon enters the restroom and looks for shuhua. the restroom is so clean and bright. there is no one but only miyeon and shuhua. miyeon leans on the countertop and waits for shuhua to come out. a little later, she hears shuhua's sobbings. miyeon immediately approaches the stall and knocks the door. when she doesn't answer, miyeon calls out her name.

"shuhua, let's have a talk."

hearing her name from miyeon's mouth with her soft voice, after such a long time, comforts shuhua. she opens the door and takes a step forward. her nose is red from crying, and she looks adorable to miyeon. miyeon can't help smiling.

"are you laughing at me now?"

"shuhua, i missed you so much. it will be almost two years, still you are the only one in my heart."

"if you don't want me to block you again, shut up."

miyeon suddenly pushes the girl in. she goes in too and closes the door. slamming her hand against the panel, she pins the girl against it.

"what are you doing? let go of me!"

"you can leave now, i'm not forcing you."

miyeon waits for a while. when shuhua makes no effort to get rid of her, she moves a little closer. they are inches apart from each other. a brief smile appears across miyeon's mouth. staring at miyeon's lips, shuhua can't take it any longer. she wants to join the game and kisses her.

shuhua presses her lips a little more and moves her tongue into miyeon's mouth slowly. they're kissing each other deeper and faster. as the kiss becomes more sensual, miyeon places her hand on shuhua's chest, leaving her lips, she leans and nibbles on the younger's earlobe. goes down a little, giving pecks on her neck, presses her body more against shuhua's body. that little kisses sent shivers down shuhua's spine. miyeon pulls away and turns shuhua around. she forces her against the panel of the stall again, this time from her behind. just then, someone comes in the restroom. miyeon doesn't care and goes on. she gently pulls shuhua's hair aside and exposes her shoulder. she kisses her shoulder as her hand climbs up under her skirt. shuhua makes little noises.

"try to stay quiet, understand?" miyeon whispers.

and her hand is inside shuhua without inconvenience. shuhua can't avoid moaning, so miyeon covers her mouth with her other hand. miyeon feels shuhua's wetness and warmth on her fingers, and that makes her dizzy.

the person in the restroom leaves after washing her hands. and they are alone again. miyeon keeps her fingers moving forwards and backwards. just as shuhua is about to climax, miyeon stops and turns shuhua back towards herself.

shuhua looks at her with bedroom eyes, "don't stop. i need you, now." says in a low voice.

miyeon leans over and kisses her again and again... and again. she realizes she can't have enough, then goes down on her.

"dummy?"

minnie turns around as she hears the voice.

"princess?"

"how you doing?" they ask each other in unison.

"okay, you go first." says minnie.

"still same. teaching kids dancing, all day. what about you?"

"nothing new. did you come alone or...?"

"yes. and i tried to find miyeon, but she is nowhere."

"she went to the restroom, but didn't come back yet."

"really? i was there just before and i-... oh... i see..."

"what? did something happen?"

"nope."

"soojin, you're a bad liar."

shuhua's moans are getting louder, and her toes are curling with intense pleasure. her hands are on miyeon's head, tilting her head up, shuhua reaches the peak finally. she reaches the peak in her life.

miyeon gets up, wipes her lips, and puts a smile on her face. shuhua wonders how come such a cute girl can be so bold when it comes to intimacy.

miyeon approaches, "shuhua, will you be mine again?" she asks.

"i can't forgive you, honey. that's impossible."

shuhua makes the signs again real quick, and miyeon gets blocked in a second. the force of the block quickly separates miyeon from shuhua and jolts her backwards.

"NO!" miyeon shouts desperately.


End file.
